


Not Quite Perfect

by Rivulet027



Category: Power Rangers Lost Galaxy
Genre: Grief, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-26
Updated: 2011-04-26
Packaged: 2017-10-18 16:56:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/191114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rivulet027/pseuds/Rivulet027
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kai's attempt to throw Leo a birthday party doesn't quite go as he orginally planned. Lucky for him Karone saves the day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Quite Perfect

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lilyleia78](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilyleia78/gifts).



> Disclaimer: I own nothing to do with Power Rangers. It's not my toy box and I'm merely playing.
> 
> A/N: A birthday fic for lilyleia78 who requested Kai wants to give Leo the perfect birthday. Unfortunately, life doesn't always work like that.
> 
> Warning: I mentions canon char death (Kendrix).

I should’ve done everything all by myself, Kai decided as he watched his cake batter slowly drip its way down Maya’s shirt. Maya’s enthusiasm in wanting to help him get everything ready for Leo’s birthday party had been irresistible. Still, Kai reflected, he shouldn’t have let her mix the cake batter once he put in all the ingredients. Or he could’ve told her not to when she started walking around mixing and talking to him. He should’ve known she would trip and send his batter flying all over the floor and herself.

This was going to set back his whole timeline for preparations.

“I’m sorry,” Maya moaned looking abashed.

Kai took a deep breath and managed to tell her, “We’ll start over.”

She gave him a grateful smile, then a confused look as he began gathering the ingredients again, “I thought cakes came out of boxes?”

Kai stopped what he was doing, set the flour on the countertop and turned, “I had planned to make it from scratch.”

“Scratch?” Maya asked as she gave him a confused look.

Kai paused again, closed the cabinet he had opened and turned to explain, “A box is premixed, scratch would be me getting the ingredients and making it myself. I prefer it.”

“Oh,” Maya said, “and you can also just buy one. I saw them on sale when Kend…”

Maya trailed of and frowned. Kai stared at the counter a moment, before he went around the counter and pulled her into a careful hug from behind, “I miss her too.”

Maya nodded.

“She loved you very much,” Kai reminded compassionately as he brushed a strand of hair out of her face. Maya nodded and wiped the tears that had started down her face. Kai frowned, he knew they were all still recovering from the loss of their friend, his best friend, and also getting used to a new team member, but he had hoped today they could be happy for Leo.

The door opened and Karone asked, “What happened here?”

“I spilled Leo’s birthday cake all over the floor before Kai could even bake it,” Maya answered.

“We’re going to make another,” Kai reminded, before he sighed, “As soon as I get more eggs. I just used the last of them.

“Birthday,” Karone mused, then brightened, “My brother warned me about this one. That’s when you celebrate getting older!”

“No,” Kai said, “We tend not to do that. It’s to celebrate the day you were born.”

“Wouldn’t that be celebrating getting older?” Karone pointed out as she started to clean the floor.

“Most people don’t like to admit they’re getting older,” Kai pointed out as he moved to help her.

“Oh,” Karone frowned before she gave him a shove, “No you don’t. You go to the store and get more eggs. Maya you go get cleaned up and round up the guys. Am I correct in assuming that we don’t tell Leo?”

“It wasn’t exactly a surprise, but I told him he wasn’t allowed around until I’d finished setting everything up,” Kai told her, “I can do this myself.”

Karone rolled her eyes, “Do we even have enough food? You invited the Astro team.”

“I have more than enough food for Eleven people and whoever else decides to wander in here,” Kai informed her, “I just saved the cake for last.”

“Twelve,” Karone corrected.

“Twelve?” Kai asked.

“Karone’s boyfriend is on the Astro team,” Maya reminded him, “He was on another mission when they came here before.”

Kai turned concerned. Was Maya going to start crying again? No, she just seemed to look uncertain. Should he hug her again? Would that make Karone uncomfortable?

“Zhane does like a good party,” Karone smiled, “Now you, store. Maya, get the boys, after you clean up. If we get moving we should have everything ready. I’ll clean up this mess.”

When Kai got back from the store Karone practically had the room decorate. Maya was finishing hanging up the last of balloons as Mike and Damon set up tables for the food. Kai froze in the doorway, “How did you get everything done so quickly?”

Karone smirked, “I know how to organize.”

Perhaps his perfect birthday party for Leo wouldn’t be an epic fail after all?

“How did you forget that many hands make light work?” Damon asked with a shake of his head.

Mike laughed, “Cause he knew we’d get into his food.”

Kai suddenly felt chilled, “What did you eat?”

“Nothing,” Karone informed him.

“Yeah,” Damon laughed, “Karone can be way scary when she’s got a plan.”

“She made us make sandwiches instead,” Maya laughed.

Kai nodded and got to work on his cake, then the last of the food he was planning to serve while Karone kept giving everyone jobs that seems to aid just when he needed it. Finally he pulled her aside, “Okay. How are you that organized?”

Karone blinked at him a moment before reminding him quietly, “I used to help run a huge evil empire.”

“Right,” Kai nodded, “Sorry.”

Karone shrugged.

Kai went back to making sure all his food was back on schedule and just when he thought everything would work out the Astro team showed up an hour earlier than he’d planned. Karone immediately put them to work, well after she had hugged them all and kissed her boyfriend.

“Anything I get to actually help with?” Leo asked just as Kai finished the cake, “Oh wow!”

Kai slapped Leo’s hand away from the frosting, “You get to eat it later.”

Leo pouted, “But I want some now.”

“Real food, then cake,” Kai told him.

“My birthday and I say desert first,” Leo told him, eyes pleading.

Kai smiled, “Fine.”

Leo smirked and pulled him into a kiss. Kai kissed him back, but realized he had frosting on his own fingers when he went to pull Leo closer. He pulled away rather than mess up Leo’s outfit.

Leo smirked and grabbed his hands, “Guess I get frosting anyway.”

Kai started to protest that all their friends were watching when he realized they were suddenly alone, “Where did everyone go?”

Great, now after everything was set up, the cold food set out and what little heated food he had almost done in the oven he’d lost his guests.

“Does it matter if I get to do this?” Leo asked before he began licking the frosting off Kai’s fingers.

Kai closed his eyes and tried to steady his breath. He tried to tell himself that he should be figuring out where Leo’s party guests were. Leo leaned in and kissed him slowly, letting him taste the frosting that had been on his fingers. When Leo pulled away he smiled, “You didn’t have to try and do everything yourself.”

“I just wanted everything to be perfect.”

Leo laughed, “But it is. I have friends that are going to go get the presents they bought for me. I have my boyfriend right here in my arms. Also Mike said you made the pepperoni spread I like so much. What more could I want?”

“Yeah, but…” Kai trailed off, a part of him wanted to remind Leo that Kendrix wasn’t here, that it hadn’t matter what he’d done, the party still wasn’t perfect.

“She’s here in spirit,” Leo said softly before he leaned in and took a comforting kiss.

Kai nodded, “And she’d want you to enjoy yourself.”

“I will be as soon as I get a piece of that cake,” Leo told him.

“As soon as the others get back we’ll cut the cake,” Kai promised as he pulled out the candles and began putting them in the cake.

“Good,” Leo smiled as he hugged Kai from behind and kissed his neck.

Kai smiled as the others could be heard down the hall loudly singing Happy Birthday. He turned and took another kiss, “Happy Birthday.”

Leo was smiling. They had most of their friends here. Everything might not have turned out exactly as he wanted it to, but as long as Leo was happy then it had turned out just right after all.


End file.
